dragon_diarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Illuton / Cave Boy
Ivan Illuton '''The Advance Technical Engineering expert on Team Emerald, as well as the whole of both emerald and Ruby teams. Despite his young age, he has a genius level intelligent that is the envy of both Vile Walkner and Erik Shaw, the only reason they made a plan with Kaddak to get rid of him, eventually leading him on a path to change his life and team up with Garret and the others. '''Theme: DANGER 11h30 Abilities, Strengths and Weaknesses Real Name: Ivan Illuton Alias – Cave Boy, the Tech, the Man in the Chair Information Born on Jan. 23, 2246 (age 14-15) Place of Living/Birth/Current: Formerly Germany, Currently United States (New York City) Nationality: German American Height 5.3 ft. (13.462 cm) Weight 118 lbs. Affiliated with Team Ruby, joint team to Team Emerald Friends/Enemies: Team Emerald and most of their allies '''(Friends) The Establishment and allies''' (Enemies),' Vile Wolfgang Walkner' (Rival/Enemy),' Wrik Shaw (Techo-Tile)' (Rival/Enemy),' Kandwell Darkosa (Kaddak)'(Nemesis/enemy) Personality – '''Ivan is calm and collected. He always knows what to say and when to say it. When it comes to technical matters or on how something works, or how to disable something, he makes it clear for his teammates to understand on how to deal with the situation. Other than that, Ivan makes occasional jokes here and there, but is quite focused on multiple tasks he is doing. '''Appearance – '''Ivan originally wore his lab coat for the blue faction among Karvner’s students and his hair was dyed to a brownish color, for he didn’t really like his blonde hair that much for other students seem to not take him seriously for his child-like look with such a hair color. He grew out his hair a bit and don a ponytail and was a bit more appealing and approachable to talk to. When he was abandon on the fisher island, his lab coat was eventually destroyed from the wear and tear, and he was forced to wear another set of clothing so he doesn’t draw attention to tourist on the island, thus doing the worn out robe and pants, and strapped sandals. As time went on by, Ivan’s hair grew out, and even he himself didn’t think his hair could grow out that long. Since Ivan didn’t have acess to any sort of Technology, he became bored and his mind tends to get clouded, and he doesn’t make an effort to speak clearly at times. After he was taken in by James and the others, he cut his hair and removed the dye from his hair, and returned to having blond hair. He wears casual clothing, green pants and orange shirt, however, sometimes he wears his traditional black pants and jacket, white shirt. '''Abilities Genius-level intellect – '''Ivan’s intelligence is great, and he is a quick learner. Not only he excels in tech and machinery, but he also good had hacking as well, possibly on par or above Noah Terwillinger himself, who si currently a Security Analyst/Hacker for the CIA. '''Proficient engineer with exceptional technological prowess – '''Ivan is able to build gadgets for both offensive, and defensive situations, as well as tactical items. He is known for not only building tech, but from common objects he can turn it into something that can prove useful in a fight. Should he get his hands on some technology, he is able to craft useful items to help both Team Emerald and Ruby, and later Team Sapphire. Ivan was also the one who took Noah’s A.I. program and helped him create a field robot named “Oah” with said A.I. Not only the A.I. is functional, but it gives Noah and Ivan eyes and ears on the field, should the tech get destroyed, it can resemble itself, for the robot’s parts are magnetic and can attract only itself, and even if it is 100% destroyed, the A.I. still persist through the system it is built on. '''Photographic Memory – '''Ivan has photographic memory. He is able to recall or remember something clearly and correctly. After being on the Island for almost 2 years, his memory became clouded and a bit messed up until he began doing what he does best. '''Weaknesses Ivan has no weaknesses, however, unlike the others, he isn’t the best fighter, or has any fighting based skills, especially since he is technically a child. Ivan is far more of a threat to his enemies behind tech and gadgets, but is probably a target if he has no access to such, luckily, Ivan always plans ahead should he comes into confrontation with someone, he has makeshift gadgets that will help him at least keep said enemy at bay. Note: Out of most characters, Ivan’s birthday is known, January 23, 2246 instead of winter 22XX. Reasons being for from his birthday, one can track the events of the Dragon Diarys story and the age groups of other characters when compared to Ivan. History of Ivan Illuton aka Cave Boy Ivan Illuton is among the young students recruited by the mysterious Dr. Karvner (a decoy of the doctor), when Ivan had submitted an interesting project during a scientist fair in Germany (enter even though he never attended school), which caught the interest of the Doctor. At the request of his parents, who wanted Ivan to become a famous and wealth scientist, they agreed to allow the boy to go with the others who have been recruited by the Doctor, thus For several months, Ivan had never seen who Karvner was really, but had been given a team and projects to do in, being accompanied by Vile Walkner and Erik Shaw, as well as the adoptive son of Karvner, Kadwell Darkosa. Because of Ivan’s work and patience on what he is building, he has caused Kaddak to become envious of Ivan, and Vile and Erik, being out down by a kid who doesn’t really like what they use their tech for, finding out both of them had been using their tech to terrorize the streets of New York. When Ivan came to the realization of what Karvner is really having them do, he starts to slow is working progress done, and was figuring out a way on how to escape without being notice, but he was unable to. When Dalton Ferguson, The Lizard-Man, was tasked seek out a sponsor for The Establishment’s plans, hearing this, Kaddak, Erik and Vile wanted to tag along, and they goy Ivan to come with them too. After the deal with the drug dealer, Kale, was made, Kaddak, Vile and Erik purposely caused Ivan to get lost on the island, with Kaddak using his shadow abilities to easily take out Ivan, leaving him stranded on the Fisher Islands. Eventually, Ivan was found by one of Kale’s men, and they didn’t believe he was with Dalton, resulting in the him being taken in to work in a sweatshop with other slaves on the Fisher Island, kept away from the public eye. Despite now being a slave, Ivan was relieved that he is at least free, and had been planning on a way to escape the forever watching gaze of Kale, at the same time, he became friends with a young girl, who is a bit older than him, but this girl treats Ivan as if he is her brother/or child, she even gave Ivan a gift, a camera, so when they had a small bit of free time, they could take pictures. Ivan had been on the island for almost 2 years until James, Bianca and company came to hunt down Kale and expose him, for they had been tipped by street thugs who had been involved with Kale’s drug dealing business and his money laundering schemes. When he met James and Bianca, James was the first to call Ivan by his codename, Caveboy (due to his appearance). In order to protect Kale, Dalton returned to the island when the call was made. Not only Dalton was pissed off to see James and company there, but he was more pissed when he came to the realization that Ivan was alive and well on the island, and knowing he was the cause of helping James and company stopping Kale’s business and sweatshops, he hunted down Ivan, and Trika. Dalton had cornered Ivan only for Trika to knock Dalton off the hill into the water below, resulting in his retreat. Eventually Kale was defeated, the slaves were free, and what Kale was doing had been exposed by all the inhabitants of the Fisher Island. Trika and the slaves celebrated and Trika insisted that Ivan go with his new friends, for the island isn’t his place, and she adds that his friends will help him return to his family in Germany, for he don’t have the means of doing so, and continues to remain on the Fisher Islands to tend to her family. Ivan had a choice to join Bianca and the Neox Ninjas or James and company, despite not wanting to pick a side, Bianca insisted that he goes with James, saying it may be best for him, resulting in Ivan joining Team emerald. After about a month, it was realized that Ivan was a technical genius, and surpasses the level of Noah, who is more of the hacker of the group. Ivan reveals that all his life he thought he was doing good to help, only to find out that he was being used as a puppet for Karvner, adding the others were too blind to see it, r they just didn’t care for they have that much hatred. Ivan supports his new team by helping them be well prepared when coming into combat with Vile and Erik. He also reveals Kaddak’s weakness. As for Dalton, knowing Kale is jailed now, he believes Ivan is still on the island, and didn’t care as much because there is nothing he can do there to bother him or his allies, not realizing that Ivan had joined forced with James and company. Ivan had informed his team that before he returns to his family, he want to see it through that Karvner is taken care of, as well as finding out who Karvner was because the one he had seen in his past, wasn’t the real one.